GAME
by Sparkling-Ruby Gem
Summary: The Gundam girls have decided to play a game! This isn't a normal game! This is a game of revenge for all the emotional hurt the boys have done to them without even noticing! They disappear and give clues to the boys to find them! BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Chapter 1: The Game **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did then a lot of random junk would happen! **

**Summary: When Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Hilde and Sally disappear, the first thing on everyone's mind is that they are kidnapped. But they aren't its just part of the game. This isn't a normal game! This is a game of revenge for all the emotional hurt the boys have done to them without even noticing! **

**Couplings: Heero&Relena, Cathrine&Trowa((explained later)), Quatre&Dorothy, Hilde&Duo, Wufei&Sally and a bit of Zech&Noin. **

**

* * *

**

_Definition for game:_

_An activity providing entertainment or amusement; a pastime_

_-------------_

_The Makers of the game_

Relena Darlien Peacecraft sat quietly on her window sill as she watched below her the gundam boys, minus Heero, chat with each other. She had gathered a reunion for them. Soon she saw a figure walk through the gates and instantly knew it was Heero. He arrived and the gundam boys crowded around him instantly. Relena sighed and pulled the curtains turning toward the other occupants in the room.

"Are we ready for the game?" asked Dorothy Catalonia who sat on Relena's bed and looked at everyone with a smirk. Catherine Bloom, Hilde Schiebick and Sally Po smirked with her. Relena just got off the window sill at took a chair by her dresser and nodded.

"You know the answer! Let's begin the game!" Hilde said in a singy songy voice as she pulled out a bag and opened it revealing a small set of smoke bombs. She then took out a match and gave one last look to everyone in the room before throwing it into the smoke bombs.

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM! _ **

**

* * *

**

_The Players_

Heero Yuy didn't want to be here for more reasons then one, unfortunately Duo had threatened to tell Relena where he resided. He always turned up only when it was time for his job to protect Relena and then completely disappeared to whereverhe stayed.He stayed silently as the rest of the boys around him talked/fought. "Come on man lighten up!" Duo said clapping him lightly on the back as he laughed.

Trowa Barton who hadn't to come either got dragged here by duty and his sister. He also stayed silent occasionally nodding to look like he was paying attention to the blond colored boy who was talking to him. He looked over at Wufei who was starting to have an argument with Duo and Heero who looked like he was going to run away in a minute or so. Trowa sighed and nodded his head trying to focus on the smaller boy in front of him.

Quatre Winner talked to the taller boy in front of him about some of the things he had been doing. He knew Trowa wasn't listening at all because he was looking somewhere else. Quatre had actually liked coming and had came with Dorothy who had happened to be staying in his house for a bit because of one of his sisters who requested it. Quatre decided to stop talking and just try to enjoy the silence.

Duo Maxwell was trying to lighten everything up. Hilde had told him that Relena had wanted to see Heero really bad. So Duo 'helped' the possibility of Heero coming become higher. He was picking a bit of a fight with Wufei and trying to lighten up Heero. It felt weird being with all of them at one time. "So Wu-man whatcha bein' up to?" Duo said as he tried to turn his conversation to Wufei.

"Baka! Didn't I tell you not to call me that!" snapped Wufei Chang who crossed his arms. He had come here purely out of duty and the fact that Sally told him that this was a very important mission. 'DAMN THAT WOMAN SHE TOLD ME THIS WAS A MISSION!' he silently yelled in his head as he tried to ignore Duo's ploys to make everyone happier.

Heero was really tempted to leave right now. He did not want to see Relena ((A/N THIS IS 1&R!)) because of a few reasons best not mentioned. He decided to leave he would just find a new place to move and make sure Duo did not know the place but then he heard a large boom from a window.

All eyes widened. "That's Relena's room!" yelled a distressed Zech who had just gotten out of his car. Noin was behind him but a glint was in her eye as she watched. When the boys ((A/N coughheerocough)) heard Relena's name they began running up the stairs. It wasn't just because of Relena but because the girls had decided to stay in her room.

* * *

_The Maker of the Games_

_------_

While the boy's went to the room the girls slipped out of the room running towards the door across. They made went to the window and opened it. All the guards below where busy running inside so they didn't see the girls above them. With Relena in the front they snuck out of the window using the pipe.

Quietly they lightly stepped on the ground making sure to watch the ground in case of sensors. They climbed to the top of the wall and went to the tree that hung just over it. Making a spot at the top thick branches the girls stopped to catch a breather.

"Alright Phase one is complete! On to phase two! Catherine!" Relena said as she leaned against the bark looking down and observing things to make sure they didn't get caught. Catherine nodded and took out a silver knife she flipped it a couple of times. She then took out a note and proceeded to go all the way back to the window.

Catherine quietly climbed onto the window sill using her acrobatic skills she had gotten from years of circus life. She then crept into the room and hid herself behind the door. A group of guards ran by but she kept her nerve. She peered out the door and reaching a hand around the door and peering out she looked for the perfect spot.

She saw Heero and Trowa searching the bag while the others surveyed the room. She flicked the knife right Heero's hand. The redhead knew that in less then a minute she'd be found if she didn't hightail it out of here. So she jumped out of the window landing softly on the grass. Her feet throbbed a bit from the hard contact but she ran towards the tree where her friends stayed and climbed up.

"Ow my feet hurt!" Catherine said as she sat next to Relena and rubbed her feet. Sally looked over and said "I'll see it just as so- Look our ride!" She crawled back to the wall and jumped of it. The girls followed pretty soon a blue pick up car appeared and stopped in front of them. They climbed into the back and hid under the blankets and things in the back.

"Thanks Alicia! Let's get going!" Hilde whispered as she tapped the back of the car lightly. The driver was a 40ish woman with faded blond hair and green eyes. She smiled but didn't look back and drove on as if they weren't there.

As the girls sat in the cramp back they all thought the same thing:

_"Let the games begin!"_

* * *

_The Players_

_------_

Heero burst into the room only to be met with a clear room and a messed up bag. The boys followed as Heero walked over and examined the bag. Trowa walked next to him and started to examine the bag as well.

"What the hell happened in here?" Duo said confused as he stared at the clean unhurt room. Quatre nodded agreement and walked over to the bed to see if anything happened here and Wufei frowned and walked over to the bag.

"Hn, this isn't right. Nothing was damaged and if it was a kidnapping we'd have saw them jump out." Heero said as he began searching the bag contents. Trowa looked in and was a bit surprised to see 2 dozen smoke bombs. "What the hell?" Trowa said holding up one, each boy turned and looked a bit confused.

The rest of the guards entered with Zech but Heero and Trowa still searched the bag. As he squatted down he put his hand down to balance himself a bit. Only problem a silver knife with a letter flew and lodged it self right between his index finger and thumb. "Hey Heero you ok?" Duo said as he saw Heero look up and hold up the knife.

Heero ignored the question and took the note quickly scanning it and a look of annoyance and amusement, mostly annoyance, flashed in his eyes. He handed the note to Duo who decided to read it out loud. The note said:

_Dear Gundam Boys,_

_By the time you read this we will already have hightailed our butts outta here! So don't expect to find us anytime soon! Anyway we are going to play a game. A very important game if you want us back. It's fairly simple, we give you clues and you find us. Through there'll be some complications of course. So as the saying goes '**Let the games begin!'**_

_-The Girls_

_P.S. Don't be surprised if we have a few friends that know where we are!_

Zech snatched the note and read it over and over again. Relena and most of the girls where not like that!

"UNJUSTICE! STUPID WOMAN!" yelled Wufei as he kicked the bag of used bombs. For once and probably the only time the guys had to agree.

* * *

**6 hours later **

Noin sat on her bed after she finished hearing the ranting of how 'woman where corrupted and stupid' from the gundam guys, well mostly Wufei. And tonight they had a press conference about where and why Relena had disappeared. She was tired and needed a bath but she just lay on the bed.

She was already having problems with Zech and there relationship she did not need this! Of course the girls had told her that this would work out. Yep, Lucreiza Noin knew where and why the girls had disappeared. They had told her they where going to disappear next month! But apparently the reunion when they where going to escape had to be early 'cause everyone was busy the day that the reunion was suppose to be.

Noin sighed and rolled over about to claim a well needed sleep when her phone beeped. She sighed and turned the picked up the phone, do to problems with tapping into messages they had to use regular phones. "Hello Sally" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Good you're still awake! How are things Lu?" Sally said from the other side of the phone using her nickname. Noin really, really wanted to curse, yell, shout at them but from all the tiredness she decided not to.

"There searching for you but I'm betting they can't find you. Through you little boyfriend is really starting to annoy the hell outta me with all his 'woman are weak and bring nothing but trouble'!" she said rubbing her head as she sat on her bed.

Sally chuckled a bit and replied "Don't worry you'll get use to it. Anyway I've gotta go. Relena's already saying that someone might have already tapped into this little phone session. Talk to you later!" and she hung up.

Noin hung up as well and lay on her bed about to close her eyes and take a well deserved nap but the door slammed open to reveal a disgruntled Zech a.k.a Milado Peacecraft. "Noin we have a press conference time to get up!" he said grabbing Noin and half dragging the poor woman out of the door.

* * *

_Girls_

The girls after 2 hours of driving had hitched a ride on a plane that transferred them to Tokyo, Japan. They then went to a hotel and checked in. They got five rooms and each went to there room to change there appearance. ((A/N There appearance aren't gonna change that much! Well there eyes will be the same! Some will change there hair color, others- WAIT A MINUTE! READ DARNIT!))

-------

**Sally **

Sally walked into her bathroom and didn't pay much mind to the bed and place. She stood in front of the mirror and sink and pulled out a couple of items.

The first thing she needed to do was change her hair style since it was so recognizable. She took out a straighter and began straightening her hair. It still curled out on the bottom but it was good enough. She grabbed two clips with sparkly dragonflies and put her hair in two ponytails.

Next she changed her clothing. She put on a strapless blue shirt and a dark blue jean jacket over it. She took jeans the color of navy blue and put them on. They where torn a bit on the knee. To finish it off she put white tennis shoes on. She put on three golden bracelets on her right hand.

To add to all of that she grabbed some hair dye and streaked two bangs that fell in front of her face blue. She stood in front of the mirror examining herself, she smiled. She looked like Sally Po, yet she didn't. She decided on a new name:

"Sawu" she whispered as she stared at the mirror. She turned off the lights and closed the bathroom door her bracelets clinking. Looking at the clock which read 6:30, she decided to grab the others and get something to eat. As soon as Relena took care of some things for them.

-----------

**Hilde **

Hilde surveyed her room and smiled a bit. It was a nice room with one bed. It had a TV and looked like a 4 star room. She went to her bedroom and took out her things.

If she was going to hide herself she needed longer hair. So she took out hair extensions the same color as her hair. She put them on, the clips that held her hair and the extensions together were stars.

Her hair now reached her mid back and gave her a classy look. She grabbed her new clothing, first she put on a long sleeved off the shoulder light purple shirt. Then a dark lavender skirt that reached her mid-thigh, on the left leg she put a silver ankle bracelet. Under the skirt she wore blackish purple shorts. To finish that off blue sneakers.

She too added some dye butto the tips of her hair. The color of the dye was purple of course. She smirked to the mirror and said "Goodbye Hilde Schiebick and hello Lea!" giggling she closed the door and lights opening her door and going out.

------------

**Dorothy **

Dorothy looked at her room and rolled her eyes. She could name 20 places better then this butknowing she shouldn't complain she went inside her bathroom. She really did not want to change her appearance but knew she had to.

She took out some scissors and grabbed some of her hair. She winced and began cutting. After about 10 minutes later, her hair reached to her shoulders. Taking the headband out she tied her hair in a ponytail with a shiny tie. She then took out an eyebrow pluckier. The girls had told her that her eyebrows were 'one of a kind' so she had to change them. She sighed and began plucking eyebrows.

After 5 minutes of pain her eyebrows looked totally normal. Dorothy grabbed some clothes and sighed. She was not the one who picked them out. But do to the circumstances she could not have her stylish clothes. So she began changing.

Her shirt was had straps and was a soft green. She put a darker green fish net top over it. She wore a knee light green skirt that had slits all the way to her mid thigh. Her shoes where flip flops that where forest green. Dorothy guessed it looked ok but she preferred her old clothes much, much more.

Like the two other girls she took some dye and streaked the on of the piece of hair she had left hanging out of her ponytail green. She then put on large hoop earrings to finish the outfit. She looked a bit satisfied at her transformation and exited out of the bathroom closing the lights.

"Well I Theaya has been born." she mumbled giving herself a new name as she stepped out of her room and made her way down the hall.

-------------

**Catherine **

Catherine put her suitcase on her bed and automatically headed to the bathroom to change her appearance. She took out some dye; the first thing she had to do was change the color of her hair.

She died her hair a dark chestnut color but of course shekept the hair just before the tips redand took out two ribbons. The ribbons where red, she took a small piece of hair in the middle of each side of her head and tied a small bow on each of them. ((A/N If that didn't make sense then think of Sakura from Card captor Sakura!))

Smiling a bit at her appearance she took out her new clothes. Her shirt was a sleeveless dark red shirt that stopped at her right before belly button. She wore lighter red shorts that reached an inch before her knees. She put on a crimson choker and had black sneakers on. She smiled and twirled around a little. She stopped and touched the mirror.

"I name thee Thrina" she said as she traced her reflection. She walked out of the bathroom and closed the lights.Walking out of the room she grabbed some of her knifes and strapped them in places. ((A/N I'd tell you but I'd hafta kill you::readers roll eyes and Ruby brings out knife: I'm serious :readers "Um we're gonna keep on reading":)) She then walked out of her room.

-------------

**Relena **

Relena walked into her room and went straight to her bathroom. "I really do hate having to do this but it's for the sake of the game!" she sighed as she pulled out her things.

She pulled out some scissors. The bangs had to go! She cut the bangs so they swept to the side and then layered her hair. She took out some die and streaked her hair silverish white.

Then she took out her new clothes. They were a bit revealing to her but then again who was she to judge. She pulled on a black shirt that tied around the neck it stopped a little after her belly button. She wore white pants that flared out at the bottom. At the bottom were little black flames.

She put on dark blue tennis shoes and on her neck was a crimson ruby necklace. She then looked into the mirror, her eyes widening. She never knew she could look like this! Relena smiled and stood for a second thinking.

"Rera! My new name is Rera!" she said before opening her door and walking down the hallway. A couple of other girls walked towards her. They stopped and looked at each other. It was tense but suddenly they started laughing hard.

"Wow! I wouldn't have recognized you guys if it wasn't for the eyes!" Hilde laughed as she finally started to collect herself. The others did the same and they went to Relena's room. The girls, minus Relena who sat on the small chair next to the table, sat on the couch.

"So does everyone have a new name? Mine is Sawu." Sally said crossing her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lea!" Hilde chirped as she lay on her side on the bed.

"Theaya" Dorothy said as she sat on the pillow side of the bed.

"Thrina!" Catherine said sitting between Sally and Dorothy.

"Interesting, my new name is Rera!" Relena said finally as she sat on the bed.

The girls discussed about there new looks for a little but then Catherine brought up the subject of how to hide there disappearance.

"Don't worry, all taken care of! I took about 500,000,000, from my account and put it into a new one! I've also made our profiles, which I will hand out to you! Good thing watching Heero all time and photographic memory taught me how to hack!" Relena slightly smirked as she handed out four folders to the girls and kept on to herself.

"Cool but I think we need a job! We might be playing the game for quite a while." Hilde said as she sat up and crossed her legs. She looked slightly at her info and decided to read it later.

"I already arranged all of us a job interview." Sally said glad that she had called all those places and set up a job.

"Well I am hungry so let's eat." Dorothy said already bored with the conversation. She got up and went to the door, holding it open as the rest of the girls filed out.

"So let's plan our first clue shall we?" Catherine said as they walked out of the door of the hotel. The others nodded; they stopped before a restaurant that was named 'A Dream'.

* * *

**_3 hours later_ **

_Meanwhile the boys _

The press conference had ended finally. Everyone was thankful to get out. The boys made there way to Lady Une's office ((A/N the meeting was in the preventers building)). What they saw made them want to high tail it out of there. A very mad Une was sitting at the desk. She looked as if she would explode with anger.

"YOU IDIOTS!" she screamed as she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, making a visible crack. The boys knew well enough to stand back.

"L-lady U-une p-please l-let u-us e-explain" said Quatre sweat dropping as he tried to talk to Une. Luckily, at least they thought, Zech banged in with a tired Noin. He glared at everyone and sat in one of the chairs. When he tried to glare at Une he stopped and looked down a bit afraid at her angry expression. Noin just sat next to him her head nodding.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN? I'VE GOT THE PRESS BREAKING DOWN MY WINDOWS TRYING TO KNOW WHY MISS RELENAAND FOUR OTHER OF HER FRIENDS ARE GONE!" screamed Lady Une as she got up and marched towards the guys. Out of reflex the guys took a step back. They had seen Une angry like this only once, when they accidentally destroyed her house ((A/N Don't ask, just don't ask --'')).

"Look we are trying to find them as best we can. Be patient." Heero said his voice emotionless and cold, he matched a glare to Une. After about 5 minutes of tense glaring. Lady Une sank back onto her chair.

"How can I be patient? We've got these girls loose! We need to find them! And Noin are you sleeping?" she groaned as she rubbed her head and slightly peered at the sleeping woman sitting in one of her chairs. The rest of them looked over to find a snoozing Noin who was leaning on Zech's shoulder.

"NOIN WAKE UP!" Zech yelled as into the poor woman who rested on her shoulder. Immediately the woman sat up alert and annoyed. The rest of the people in the room felt slightly sympathetic towards the woman, slightly. Annoyed about not having her sleep and unfortunately for Zech it was that time of month, Noin shoved the chair Zech was sitting in to the ground.

"LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR! I NEED MY SLEEP! S-L-E-E-P! SLEEP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed matching Une's anger from a minute ago. She stormed out of the room but not before giving a glare that matched Heero's a bit.

"Hell hath no fury then a woman's scorn." mumbled Duo as he backed up towards the wall. Everyone was tired and needed sleep so they decided to go to bed but the gundam boys visited Heero's room for a bit.

---------

**Heero's room **

"I don't like this! Dorothy would not do this" a frustrated Quatre stated. All of them sat on a chair, Heero was typing away on his computer.

"Hell we don't know what these girls are up to! This is too weird!" Duo said as he sat on his chair groaning slightly. The others where about to reply when the Heero's laptop ringed.

The boys crowded around Heero who opened the laptop. A message appeared:

_Dear Boys,_

_Well you must be annoyed as hell! Well it's time for clue one of the little game! _

_This is a country that's fairly crowded, its home of great fighters,_

_Its home to one of you, its technology is great. It use to be the most high tech place ever._

_It's also a great place to read comics!_

_-The Girls!_

The boys looked slightly confused. After 5 minutes of rereading the message Heero slammed the laptop shut.

"Oi! We still haven't figured it out!" Duo whined as he crossed his arms.

"I have, it's Tokyo, Japan. Pack your bags we are leaving tonight." Heero said as he began getting his suitcase. He didn't offer his explanation to his solution but the guys thought it was better then nothing. They began packing.

* * *

**Ruby: Wow that was the longest thing I have ever written! Anyway in the next chapter you'll get the ideal why the girls are mad at their guys. Also you'll find out about Noin and Zech relationship problems. Also they all will be running into each other next chapter! So prepare yourself! THE GAMES HAVE STARTED! Trust me the boys will fight back as well!**


End file.
